


like hands joined together

by venndaai



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: For the 2018 TLHoD Secret Santa.





	like hands joined together

[ ](https://imgur.com/OySb3rv)


End file.
